Brokenhearted
by Booklove992001
Summary: Can a creature of darkness change out of love? Can the broken heal with the trust issues of her new family? Will the king finally find the right one for him to help rule? Or will everything be in vain?
1. Summary

_Okay so I'm finally going to get my first story up. I don't care how cruel some people are I will almost always take what people say and stay proud of my work so I can take the people who don't like it! Any who without further ado! My summary! I don't own anything fromTwilight!_

* * *

**SUMMARY**

Marcus is the darkest creature on Earth. He lost his soul mate to the darkness and is on a hunt to track down the Romanians who killed his mate, the lost queen of the Volturi. Bella was a kindhearted soul until Edward left her in the woods when Sam found her. Without him she has fallen to pieces. As Marcus makes his way to his friends, the Cullens, he catches a glimpse of the most beautiful girl he has ever seen. An emotion bubbled to the surface he realizes that he has found his true mate in the human Isabella Swan, but will she return his love for fear of another broken heart?

* * *

Okay if you like where this is going then I will continue. If not I will stop and pitch out another idea. Review so I know!


	2. Chapter 1

**Sorry I haven't been able to update. My mom's laptop broke. Anyway, I stayed up late working on it, so I hope you like it!**  
**P.S. Translations are at the bottom!**

* * *

**CHAPTER** **1**(Bella's POV)

*Flashback*

"You… don't… want me?" I tried out the words, confused by the way they sounded, placed in that order.

"No." he said in a steely tone.

*End of Flashback*

It's been two months since they left. I still haven't gotten over losing them. I still couldn't forget the people I saw by the woods as Sam pulled me out. Their perfect features, the red eyes, and the fliker of recognization and the wisper I heard, "Il mio amore" and with the flick of their clocks they vanshed into thin air.

I knew I had seen them before but i had no idea how or when, but I did know one thing. As soon as our eyes meet I knew I would see him again.

* * *

I was in a throne room. It was the throne room from the painting in Carlisle's study with the Volturi. I remembered that was how i had seen the vampires that were in Forks, outside my house. They seemed to be arguing about something.

"Dare la sua! Lei è uomo! Come può essere il tuo compagno?!" said the one who I thought was the Caius.

"Non so, ma se si danno in qualsiasi modo per non morire. Ho perso la mia Didyme non perdere lei, troppo. Si cambia la sua, che è!" said Marcus. Even the name sent tingles up my spine, yet I could not see his face for his back was to me.

"Cari fratelli, in nessun modo la dolce Isabella essere lesi, per lei sarà la nuova regina dei vampiri, e ho la vaga impressione che non ne avranno bisogno protezione dopo la modifica. Ora i miei cari fratelli, dobbiamo pagare la visita ai nostri cari Isabella?" said the leader, Aro.

I knew enough Italian to know they were coming, but I didn't feel any fear. Instead For the one time since _they _left I felt happy.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! Sorry I couldn't post it sooner. My mom's laptop broke and my dad's computer kept deleteing all my work. =(**

**Il mio amore = **My love

**Dare la sua! Lei è uomo! Come può essere il tuo compagno?!** =Give her up! She's human! How can she be your mate?!

**Non so, ma se si danno in qualsiasi modo per non morire. Ho perso la mia Didyme non perdere lei, troppo. Si cambia la sua, che è!** = I don't know, but if you harm her in any way you will die. I lost my Didyme I will not lose her, will change her, that is it!

**Cari fratelli, in nessun modo la dolce Isabella essere lesi, per lei sarà la nuova regina dei vampiri, e ho la vaga impressione che non ne avranno bisogno protezione dopo la modifica. Ora i miei cari fratelli, dobbiamo pagare la visita ai nostri cari Isabella?** = Dear brothers, in no way the sweet Isabella be harmed, for you will be the new queen of the vampires, and i have the vague impression that they will not need protection after the change. Now my dear brothers, we have to pay a visit to our dear Isabella?


	3. Chapter 2

Okay** first of thank you to everyone who reviewed! You have no idea how thankful I am I have you guys! Also okay, Im sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'm writing this on **

**a tablet so sorry for any mistakes. ****Anywho on with the story!I don't own Twilight!**

* * *

_PREVIOUSLY_

_"Cari fratelli, in nessun modo la dolce Isabella essere lesi, per lei sarà la nuova regina dei vampiri, e ho la vaga impressione che non ne avranno bisogno protezione dopo la modifica. Ora i miei cari fratelli, dobbiamo pagare la visita ai nostri cari Isabella?" said the leader, Aro._

_I knew enough Italian to know they were coming, but I didn't feel any fear. Instead For the one time since they left I felt happy._

_NOW_

Chapter 2 (Bella's POV)

THE NEXT DAY

The Volturi, the most feared vampire coven in the world, were coming to Forks for me in a week.

They wouldn't want to expose themselves to humans, but if any were to get in their way, I knew they would die. I had to get Charlie out of the house. I could hear the cruiser pulling up. I came running down to stairs and into the kitchen just as he walked in.

"Hey, Bells,"he said.

"Hey, Dad." His faced the wall as he hung his gun up.

I had to act normal for Charlie even if I was nervous on the inside. "How was work?" I asked as I pulled out the fish.

"It was okay. The only thing that's got me worried is those killing in the woods. I thought those wolves would have stopped killing by now."

Charlie sat down and started eating. "Hey, Dad, I was thinking of moving. Mom wanted me to come home so I was thinking of moving into my own apartment to start college."

I didn't look up from my food. I knew it wouldn't

I knew he would say no. I didn't even know why I thought he would.

"That is amazing, Bells! Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

I looked up in shock. "Wha... ummm WHAT!? I thought you wouldn't want me to go!?"

"Well sweetheart i don't want you to go but if it is what you want then I will entirelysupport you with this." He had on the proud parent look.

"Well alright then. I should be leaving in a week." But I wouldn't be going to college. I would be going to Italy, to stop them from coming here.

**Sorry guys that's all I could get up. Let me know if you want the wolves involved? We could have Bella either gocto Italy and stop them or we could have them come to Forks. Review and let me know. I hope to update soon but I don't know with school going on. And people REVIEW! I got over 400 views and only 11 reviews! Tell me what you think!**


End file.
